


Snow At Dawn

by xxMOONLITsky



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMOONLITsky/pseuds/xxMOONLITsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the "Gibbs Thing-A-Thon" on LiveJournal. Prompts were "snow at dawn" and "do I really have to say it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow At Dawn

WHACK.

Special Agent Tony Dinozzo let out a muffled curse as he sat up in his desk chair, rubbing his head. According to the clock on his PC, he had started reading over the report that was currently displayed on the screen over three hours ago, when the sun had just begun to sink below the horizon. However, sometime between now and then, he must have fallen asleep, because he never remembered reaching the end of said report. The only reason he had woken up was because his head, which had been leaning on his right hand as he read, slipped off and made (rather loud) contact with the edge of his desk.

Still rubbing his head and frowning, Tony looked around the bullpen. It seemed, at first glance, to be completely deserted. All of the other computers had been shut off for the night, and the room itself was completely silent. Sighing heavily, Tony pressed the button on the monitor of his computer to turn off the screen. He stood up, running a hand through his hair as he did so. Shaking his head, Tony began gathering up his things to go home for the night.

Twenty minutes later, Tony had managed to gather up everything he might possibly need (with time included for making it halfway to the door, realizing he'd forgotten something, then turning around again – this process was repeated two or three times), and was almost to the door when a voice broke through the silence.

"Where d'you think you're going, Dinozzo?"

Tony whirled around on the spot, eyebrows raised. Leaning on the banister outside of MTAC was none other than Gibbs. The older man's eyes were twinkling, almost as if he was internally laughing at some sort of joke that only he was privy to.

"Home, Boss. Technically, I should have been there hours ago."

Tony watched as Gibbs walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and entered into the main drag of the bullpen. He couldn't help but admire the older man – even though it was getting close to midnight and the team had been running on less than four hours' sleep for the past three days, Gibbs was still attentive as ever. His attire was still in pristine order, even after the whirlwind day they'd had – the only clue Tony could pick up on as to how tired and frustrated the older man was shone through in his hair. It was blatantly obvious to the younger agent that Gibbs had been running his hands through it in frustration. Finally, Gibbs, having circumnavigated the bullpen to get to where Tony stood, stopped five feet from the younger agent.

"I don't think you're going anywhere, Dinozzo."

Tony's eyebrows raised again, this time out of curiousity. Why would Gibbs want to hold him here, especially in the middle of the night? He hadn't done anthing…recently.

"Why not? I'm off shift. Technically, you should be, too. I'm free to go home."

Gibbs quirked that famous half-smile of his as he walked past Tony and over to the door.

"You're really free to go, huh?"

"Yeah, Boss, I am."

Grabbing the door handle and pulling it toward him, Gibbs opened the door…only to find a six foot wall of snow on the other side. Tony's mouth dropped open as he crossed the distance between him and the door. Opening his mouth to say something, Gibbs cut him off.

"Do you really need to say it, Dinozzo?" the older man asked, looking pointedly at Tony.

"Looks like we're snowed in, Boss."

Gibbs smiled, a tired smile, but an affectionate one nonetheless.

"Yes. We're snowed in. As I told you earlier, you're not going anywhere."

Tony sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat as he dropped his bag at his side. It looked like they wouldn't be leaving NCIS anytime soon. Gibbs, meanwhile, had crossed the bullpen, heading towards the Director's office on the other side. Reaching the door, he turned around, realizing that Tony was still standing in front of the snow wall, most likely staring at it with his depressed-puppy face. Smiling and shaking his head, Gibbs spoke.

"You coming?"

Tony turned toward Gibbs, shooting him a confused look.

"Are you coming?"

"Coming  _where_?" Tony asked, shaking his head in puzzlement.

Gibbs shook his head as he crossed the room again, stopping directly in front of Tony. Shaking his head again and smiling, he smacked the younger man on the back of the head. Tony smiled; only Gibbs would be able to communicate  _"I love you"_  through a smack to the head. Gibbs re-crossed the room, heading for the Director's office (and eventually, the Director's futon) while Tony hurriedly went back to his desk, threw his stuff down on the chair haphazardly, and followed his reason for believing in love at first sight into the office.

* * *

Light was streaming happily through the Director's office window when Tony awoke. Blinking a couple of times, he turned his gaze from the ceiling to the older man with whom he was currently sharing a futon. Gibbs cracked a warm smile upon noticing Tony was awake, at the same time pulling a hand out of his pocket to ruffle the younger man's hair. Tony smiled in return as he stretched, cat-like, trying to work the kinks out of his muscles.

"This is nice," he said to the ceiling, still smiling.

Gibbs let out a small chuckle at Tony's simple statement. Leaning over and kissing the younger agent on the head, Gibbs extricated himself from the futon (and from Tony) and padded out the office door, presumably headed towards the coffee maker in the breakroom. Tony smiled again as he stood up. Turning towards the window and looking out, his face lit up with glee.

"Hey, Boss, it's  _snowing!_ "

Gibbs re-entered the room with two cups of coffee (one of which he handed to Tony), shaking his head and smiling.

"Tony, you're the only person I know that, after being snowed in, could be excited about seeing more snow falling outside the window."

Tony grinned.

"Yeah, well," he replied, "I'm the only person you know that has the ability to put up with you all the time, so…there."

"So there?" Gibbs asked, grinning.

"Yeah. No other explanations needed. I'm just that good," Tony replied with an equal grin.

"Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, leaning in closer to the younger man.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Shut up," Gibbs replied, and leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
